russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radyo Ronda Manila Schedule (DZKB 1422 kHz)
Schedule 'Weekdays' *4:00am - Buena Mano (with Joe Taruc and Ali Sotto) *5:00am - Radyo Ronda Balita alas Singko (with Marigold Haber-Dunca and Aljo Bendijo) *5:30am - Masarap Na Almusal (with Baby “Madam Ratsa” de Guzman) *6:30am - RPN Newswatch sa Umaga (RPN simulcast) *7:00am - Wake Up Call (RPN simulcast) *8:30am - Puntahan! (with Bebbot Bello and Zyrene Parsad) *10:00am - Barangay Tulfo (Ramon Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo) *11:00am - Arangkada Balita (RPN simulcast) *11:30am - Wag Kukurap (with Mike “Pekto” Nacua and Gladys Reyes) *12:00nn - Drama Theater *1:00pm - Balitalakay (with Buddy Lopa and Cristina Peczon) *2:00pm - Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! sa Radyo (with Ramon Tulfo) *3:30pm - Malacañang Press Conference *4:30pm - Radyo Ronda Balita alas Kwarto Y Medya (with Melo Del Prado and Risa Hontiveros-Baraquel) *5:00pm - Responsible: Tugon, Serbisyo, Aksyon, Ngayon (RPN simulcast) *5:30pm - RPN Newswatch '''(RPN simulcast) *6:30pm - '''Pambansang Ulat (with Ruth Abao-Espinosa and Deo Macalma) *7:00pm - Basta Chismis (with Mr. Fu and Natasha Ledesma) *8:00pm - Serbisyo sa Ito (with Joey Falcon) *8:30pm - Lingkod Bayan (with Tony Falcon) *9:30pm - Dear Ate Coney (with Coney Reyes) *10:30pm - Radyo Forum (with Deedee Siytangco, Dodi Lacuna and Jambi Ballestamon) *12:00mn - Pinas by Night (with Pat-P Daza Planas) *2:30am - Music 'Saturday' *4:00am - Music *5:00am - Weekend Balitang Umaga (with Jude Turcuato and Zyrene Parsad) *6:00am - Medikalusugan (with Dr. Homer Lee Lim and Dr. Editha A. Tolentino) *7:00am - Negosyong Kabuhayan (with Esperanza Cabral) *8:30am - Jamby Pinas! (with Jamby Madrigal) *10:00am - Pamilyang Pinoy (with Nova Villa) *11:00am - Sa Bayan (with Jinggoy Estrada) *12:00nn - Malacañang Press Conference *1:00pm - Pusong Wagi (with Tessie Tomas) *2:30pm - Metro (with Marlo Sanchez) *3:30pm - Classic Pinoy Music *5:00pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Sabado (with Dodi Lacuna and Vicky Sambilay) *6:00pm - Kwentong Ito (with Lulu Pascual) *7:00pm - Jeep Ni Erap (with Erap Estrada) *8:00pm - Ikaw ang Puso (with Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez) *10:00pm - Politic Ngayon! (with Teofisto Guingona and Roy Seneres) *11;00pm - RPN Newswatch Weekend (ETC on RPN simulcast) *11:30pm - Bigay Todo! (with Heherson Alvarez and Kathy San Gabriel) *1:30am - Music 'Sunday' *4:00am - Music *5:00am - Weekend Balitang Umaga (with Jude Turcuato and Zyrene Parsad) *6:00am - Kaibigan Kahit Kailan (with Jojo Binay) *8:00am - Sunday TV Mass (ETC on RPN simulcast) *9:00am - Happy Mornings (with Cielo Villaluna and Carlo Lorenzo) *11:00am - Medikalusugan (with Dr. Homer Lee Lim and Dr. Editha A. Tolentino) *12:00nn - Calvento Files (with Tony Calvento) *1:00pm - Sports Atbp. (with Marc Nelson and Tricia Zafra) *2:00pm - Diskarteng Kulang Bibigyan ng Solusyon (with Ricky Rosales and Susan Enriquez) *3:30pm - Classic Pinoy Music *5:00pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Linggo (with Dodi Lacuna and Vicky Sambilay) *6:00pm - Tunay Na Pilipino (with Arleen Vargas and Angeles) *8:00pm - Kayo Na Po Ang Bahala (with Emmylou Aquino and Ms. Celia Del Prado) *10:00pm - Barangayan (with Donna Fernandez) *11:30pm - Oh Yes!, Johnny Back! (ETC on RPN simulcast) *12:30am - RPN Newswatch Weekend (ETC on RPN simulcast) *1:00am - Music with Radyo Ronda Balita Bulletin (hourly news capsule) Radyo Ronda Manila Reporters *Goddes Hope Oliveros *Eduardo Jorial *John Nolasco *Vic Felizardo *Rodrigo Ruiz *Nelia Dalanon *Sally Balagot *Darius Reyes *Eduardo Jorial *Tyrone Tribiana *Claire Diaz *Rachel Sinel *Robellyn Ceballo *Neil Alcober *Bobby Brillante *Aries Mercado *Greg Camacho Radyo Ronda Manila History On August 2011, it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Wilson Tieng, the chairman of Radio Philippines Network (sill in president of Solar Entertainment Corporation), Tonypet Albano, the president and CEO of Radio Philippines Network and Marigold Haber-Dunca, the RPN news and public affairs head. Since August 22, 2011, DZKB-AM was on test broadcast, airing ETC on RPN's feed. Radyo Ronda Manila 1422 kHz, ETC on RPN’s radio arm, was launched on August 29, 2011. His mission is to bring the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched RPN OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB Van studio vehicle. RPN OB Van Radio Booth is Philippines’ First, Stuns Mediamen Taking its first rolls on metro streets, RPN’s Radio Mobile Booth was spotted airing the live coverages of the country’s two biggest events this January, giving spectators and mediamen a sheer surprise. On August 29, the same day it was launched, the radio-on-wheels aired live the Malacañang Press Conference with President Noynoy Aquino. “Many mediamen were surprised when the Radio OB Van Booth make a stop at Senate, so I hope other networks will follow Wilson and Tonypet’s idea that they may genuinely provide government with truthful reporting," said AdSpeak President Lito Bamba in the vernacular. Bamba was commissioned to do the radio OB van booth project. Last September 4, the OB van radio also brought the actions of one of the largest fun run events ever organized and participated in by Filipinos live on air. Another first in Philippine broadcasting by ETC on RPN and RPN news and public affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, the mobile radio was launched simultaneously with RPN Radyo Ronda Manila (1422 kHz), Totoong-Totoo sa Radyo ng Pilipino (Honest to Honest in Radio of the Philippines), during the station’s kick-off party at ETC on RPN studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills in Diliman, Quezon City. The radio-on-wheels is RPN’s another vehicle to bring more government closer to people. Marigold Haber explained how the public could benefit from the launch of the radio station OB van booth, saying, “If people see it parked in one area and they have some important announcements, they only need to knock and they will be assisted so they can air their announcements using our radio OB van booth. The RPN Chairman Wilson Tieng, RPN President and CEO Tonypet Albano and RPN News and Public Affairs Head Marigold Haber-Dunca also added that since the booth can be brought to where an actual event or happening is reeling, it would allow radio news anchors to report the events as they see them, thus, giving listeners more accurate information. Both RPN Radyo Ronda and its mobile booth are part of Alex Tinsay’s media advocacy that started with Tulong Serbisyo Muna (Rescue Service First). Launched in August 2011, the new news tagline prioritizes rescue operations over news reporting. When the new news advocacy was launched, it brought forth RPN News and Rescue Team, the first Philippine media entity to undergo rescue training according to Dick Gordon, Philippines Red Cross Chairman and CEO. In less than 1 month, the advocacy also brought forth other pioneering media initiatives including RPN News and Rescue Command Center and the acquisition of several mobile and rescue vehicles.